Time Belt
Time Belt was a science fiction/comedy series that ran from June 30, 2003 – March 29, 2004 on Channel 101. It was created, written and produced by Chris Tallman, who starred as its main character, with Todd Bishop serving as Co-Producer, Editor and Director of Photography. The series followed the adventures of Dr. Bloom, a prestiged scientist who, after his girlfriend is killed in a lunar shuttle explosion, creates a belt that allows the wearer to travel through time. With intentionally poor production values, the series served as one of Channel 101's many homages to low-budget science fiction films. Each episode usually starts and ends with Dr. Bloom entering and leaving a certain point in time and space. Towards the dramatic conclusion of each episode, Bloom responds to the situation with his catchphrase, "Fuck... that." Most sequences used in the credits, such as the ones depicting Bloom fighting Merlin and carrying Jesus from the cross, are not used in the actual show. One of Channel 101's flagship series, it was created by producer/director/star Chris Tallman with the help of Todd Bishop comic book writer and Channel 101 executive producer Rob Schrab. With low-budget techniques like toy dinosaurs and sound effects recorded from a microwave, they put together a pilot that was accepted by Channel 101. From there, Tallman and the crew created seven more episodes, ending in a dramatic conclusion that ties together the plot in the series finale. Title The title is referred to as both "Time Belt" and "Timebelt" on the Channel 101 Website. According to Todd Bishop, they liked the ambiguity. http://twitter.com/toddmbishop/status/3298651778 Episodes ---- Episode One. A scientist rushes forward with his time travel experiment after being stricken by tragedy. SCREENING DATE: Monday, June 30th - 2003. :Cast: *'Chris Tallman' as Dr. Daniel Bloom. *'Kurt Scholler' as Newscaster. *'Catherine Perkins' as Dr. Sara Becker. :Crew: *'Chris Tallman' served as Director, Writer and Producer. *'Matt Taylor' served as Cinematographer. *'Steve Agee' served as Editor. (Here, the Channel 101 Website credits him twice, I don't know why.) *'Allen Simpson' composed the Theme Song. ---- Episode Two. Dr. Bloom arrives in the distant future, where he's set upon by a bloodthirsty, half-robot maniac. SCREENING DATE: Monday, July 28th - 2003. :Cast: *'Chris Tallman' as Dr. Daniel Bloom. *'Scott Chernoff' as Wizard in the Opening Credits. *'Derek Mears' as Garrett. *'Catherine Perkins' as Dr. Sara Becker. *'Maria Lay' as Maria Lay. *'Rob Schrab' as Montague. *'Claudia Dolph' as Cavewoman in the Opening Credits. *'Matt Gourley' as Jesus Christ in Opening Credits. :Crew: *'Chris Tallman' served as Director, Writer and Producer, Costume Designer & Make-up. *'Matt Taylor' and Rob Schrab co-served as Cinematographer. *'Todd Bishop' and Rob Schrab co-served as Editor and for Digital Effects. *'Todd Bishop' served for Sound and Crew. *'Rob Schrab' served for Practical Effects. *'Derek Mears' co-ordinated Stunts. "Phase 2" As part of the Channel 101 Spin-Offs special by Ryan Nagata, one segment shows a made-up continuation of the story where Dr. Bloom's grandsons Chase and Lucas discover a Time Belt in the attic. Against their Grandfather's wishes they use the Belt and cause havoc with history, accidentally informing Hitler of the planned Normandy invasion and bringing the world to shambles. Dr. Bloom decides to build a Mark II. Time Belt and travels through time to fix their mistakes. Corrections I accidentally stated Todd Bishop was Director in an earlier version of this Article. I know this is incorrect, as Todd Bishop pointed out to me.http://channel101.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=127213#127213 I have no idea why I made this silly mistake. Apologies for the non-deliberate misinformation.--Occono 19:07, 29 August 2009 (UTC) External Links * Wikipedia Article * Time Belt Episodes & Information at Channel101.com * Mark and Tony's Unofficial Fanpage * Unofficial Fansite * Episode 5 behind-the-scenes Photos * TimeBelt Official Site - Official site and place to order Timebelt DVDs. Category:Time Belt Category:Cancelled Shows Category:Chris Tallman Category:Todd Bishop Category:Ryan Nagata